When a body of a deceased person is found under water in a body of water large enough to cover or submerge the remains of that person, recovery thereof is difficult at best. Many times, it is very desirable to place the deceased person in a body bag, while that deceased person is still in the water. No current body bag provides a good method of recovery for that purpose.
One type of body bag is open on three sides, and is further closeable by a fastener, such as a zipper. Any fastener, including a zipper, is difficult to use in the water. This procedure is further complicated by attempting to keep or to put the found body in the bag at the same time, the diver in the water attempts to keep a body in the bag, while trying to close bag.
To keep water in the bag, after recovery, is undesirable. Not only is there added weight, the water makes the bag clumsier and more difficult to handle. Thus, it is very desirable to remove the water therefrom or permit the water to flow out of the bag. It is also useful for the material from which the body bag is made to be water resistant or water repellant.
Most of the current body bags are difficult to open in the water. Yet the open position is required for insertion of the body. The difficulty of achieving the open position, therefore, greatly compounds the problems of using the bag in water.